mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelmja
Backstory Much like her eccentric sister in Wonderland the lilim Luquier is known for making many an eccentric decision with the massive power at her fingertips. Zelmja was one of them. Many a mamono magic user have created golems for the purpose of mundane work such as organization, manual labor or the ever important spirit energy collection. Zelmja was created when the big top succubus wanted to make someone to share hot baths with. When she accidentally made the bath too large she simply adjusted for it by making her creation amazonian in size. Ever the resourceful figure she eventually modified her bath buddy for a larger range of work, making her a more traditional semen collector so she could focus more on her precious circus and eventually even made her one of the star attractions by integrating her into the show as their strong woman. Infinitely attached to her creator, Zelmja's bond to Luquier goes deeper than the simple programming of her runes. The lewd queen of the big top is the simple creature's mother figure. She would and in fact does go to the ends of the earth just to keep her sweet master grinning. Appearance On a scale of how imposing Zelmja is in whatever place she occupies on a scale of one to ten, she tips off at an eleven. Absolutely massive in every sense of the word, the seven foot golem is not something easily ignored. She's not only large but built pleasantly round with a full figure, meaty thighs and a ridiculous bosom. Her dark skin is made of clay though like most of the modern day monster made golems it's impossible to tell apart from flesh from touch alone. The greyish black hair is made up of a synthetic material, a special mix made to simulate hair almost perfectly. Her one usually visible eye is bright red, glowing with the magic in her. The various locks on her are magically sealed, only opening at the will of her master or herself. Each is in place to allow easy access to her interior for maintenance though one lock in particular gets a lot of use... Personality As with many fairly young golems, Zelmja is very simple minded. While she's developed enough to actually have a personality she's still very basic and childish. She knows what she liked and dislikes and makes it clear either way. She has a certain purity about her -- that's quickly crushed when she gets her hands on men. She's absolutely ruthless when it comes to her job. While once just blank faced and unfeeling she's grown to love the act, enjoying nothing more than tormenting a man's dick until his balls run dry. She's almost cruelly effective, never letting a man adjusts as she tries everything in the book to get him off and she shows joy every times she does so. Fighting Style Style is putting it generously. Zelmja isn't built for combat on a mental level and resorts to random flailing of her arms. This isn't to say she's ineffective. Between monstrous strength, solid stone fists and being both tireless and near indestructible she's more likely to win a fight than lose even when outnumbered. Abilities Ceaseless: A product of magical ingenuity, Zelmja is a construct. As such as long as her body functions and she has an energy source she can keep going and going and going, doing whatever task is at hand. While extracting semen from a man she can go on for days, the energy a man gives her allowing her to milk more from him. Subject Lock: While strength and sturdy arms can keep a victim of her extraction from getting away this golem is built with another function to make sure nothing goes to waste and nearly ensures escape is possible. Once a man is in her she seals up, sucking a man deep in her and not letting him pull out no matter what. Internal Functions: The greatest advantage a monster construct has is their ability to treat men in less traditional means. Zelmja's womanhood was designed with a number of toys to stimulate men along with the act of sex, ranging from vibrators to suckers to feelers. The moment a man adjusts to one she can switch and ensure they're unable to adapt and continue cumming frequently. Inorganic Regeneration: While her stone limbs are nearly impossible to break her soft, human-like clay body is quite vulnerable to damage. Because of this she was enchanted with magic that reconstructs the main parts of her body when any of it is damaged. Weapons Golem Fists: While not created for combat her creator did intent to use her for heavier work than a normal golem given her function as the circus's strongman. While she is powerful in her own right much of it comes from her hands. While made of simple sandstone it's been enchanted for durability and hits like iron if swung. Add in an anchoring mechanism that allows her to launch and pull her arms back in like harpoons and she's formidable if clumsy in hand to hand. Category:Characters